fandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Rokkaku Bakuzoku
Rokkaku Bakuzoku 'is a third-year at '''YamiTsume High School '''and is the Keyboardist of 'Paradoz. He aspires to become a pirate and he wanted to explore the world. His current dream is inspired after he read the legends of pirate Bartholomew Roberts. He proposed the Royal Fortune Pirates Club to the Principal of YamiTsume who immediately agreed without a second thought. The principal even voluntarily helped Bakuzoku recruit members for that club. Bakuzoku was recruited to the band because Eidal wanted to convince Mitari that foreign culture can be beneficial for the band, and Eidal told Mitari that pirates are very good with composing sea shanties. Mitari reluctantly accepted his proposal. Background Bakuzoku becomes inspired to explore the world after reading a book about a story of Bartholomew Roberts, the book that was left behind by his uncle, who is a sailor (and also loves tales about pirates). He once tried to use a raft to start exploring the ocean from a nearby beach, but the waves sent him packing. One day, while building a sandcastle, he saw his nephew nearly swept while playing in the sea, not fearing the high waves, he charged without thinking to save his nephew. At that time, the waves were quite violent, so the beach's sands were mixed with the water. He successfully saved his nephew in time, but some sand entered his left eye, and he tried to rub it away, very roughly too, resulting in an eye infection. The doctor decided to let him use an eye patch to cover his infected eye, which surprisingly, excites him, confusing his parents and said doctor. Appearance Bakuzoku has green-ish blue hair and sparkling blue eyes. His hair is kept in quite a rowdy manner, and he wears a black eyepatch that covers his infected eye. His hair has the basic length for any boys to have. His casual wear includes a rather normal wear despite his pirate-y personality, as he wears a shirt with an ocean as its picture, and brown sweatpants, with shoes. His winter wear includes a blue jacket with two golden fringes on the shoulder area, which is basically a pirate captain's clothing. His summer wear includes a simple t-shirt and red pants. Personality Bakuzoku is an enthusiast of the sea. A voyager of modern times, you might say. He would like to one day just sail on a ship and explore the vast ocean world........is what would have happened if he's older. Incredibly lacking in his studies, he tries to use every way possible to cheat his way to graduation and to quickly becoming a full-fledged adventurer of the ocean. However, his attitude is very.......questionable for someone who is trying to be a pirate. He's passionate, kind, and active in class......*ahem*...... History class. He panicked a lot and will constantly talk about it out loud with his classmate and bandmate, Ren, who will continue to ignore him if it's during class, but if it's outside of the class, Ren will chase him.....with both Shizukesa and his wooden sword. (sometimes with Waichiro following suit as well.) Interactions * Mitari Tokunaga * Chosuke Ryuzaki * Eidal Chross * Ren Takenaka * Waichiro Kimura * Gorudo Reizei * Jacob Cando Trivia * So far, 10 (unfortunate) people have been recruited into the Royal Fortune Pirates Club. * After sometime of Waichiro chasing Ren and Bakuzoku at school, Bakuzoku uses his "Parley!" technique to have a truce with Waichiro, which he accepts quite easily. * His nickname, "B.R.2" is short for "Bartholomew Roberts the 2nd". * Coincidentally, his initials is the exact same with his idol, which is "B.R". Category:Keyboardists Category:SoliPa Universe Category:SoliPa Characters Category:Paradoz Category:Class 3-B Category:YamiTsume Students